Sabotage
by Spottedstarshell
Summary: Blitzfire a young Decepticon recruit, is finally going on her first solo mission. Find the Autobot's base. Simple right? It was until she get herself caught, and without communications. Full sum. inside.


**Full Sum: **Blitzfire a young Decepticon recruit, is finally going on her first solo mission. Find the Autobot's base. Simple right? It was until she get herself caught, and without communications. Too young to know how to sucessfully get out, she finds herself stuck at the Autobot's base, and with no one coming for her any time soon.

* * *

The sparkling sqeauled, its large purple optics wide with fear. A red-opticed mech sneered at it, squeezing it harder.

"Starscream, its yours now. _Don't_ kill it." The first mech commanded, tossing the now screaming sparkling at said mech.

"Of course mighty Megatron." Starscream mocked, roughly cath ing it.

Megatron's optic's narrowed, but he continued walking away.

Starscream snorted, turning away from him. He walked back to his room.(Is that what its called?)Starscream stared down at the tiny whimpering seeker in his servos.

"Slagging Megatron..." He grumbled, trying to think of a good name.

"Hmm... Blitzfire... Yes, Blitzfire," The larger seeker mumbled to himself.

The sniffling femme looked at him, and, while he hated it, it was cute. The newly named Blitzfire was a femme, and a seeker. Jet black, with random zig-zags of fire red and bright orange. Her violet over sized optics stared up at him, waiting for Starscream to do something.

"Pathetic brat." Starscream snapped, holding Blitzfire up.

He shoved her into a crate, before slamming the lid down. The seeker locked it, before stalking out of his room. Starscream shot a glance back towards the crate, where shuffling could be heard. He snorted, unimpressed, before finally leaving.

* * *

"Still slow Blitzfire," Starscream commented

"Not everyone can be as fast as you 'Screamer," Blitzfire snapped.

Starscream snorted, before "commanding" her to go train some more. 'What am I going to do with that femme' He thought, annoyed as Blitzfire glared at him.

"Starscream, report." Megatron's voice demanded over the comm.

"We haven't found the Autobots oh _Mighty_ Megatron," Starscream retorted, and we never will he added silently.

"Has Blitzfire's speed and accuracy improved?" Megatron questioned, slightly irritated at Starscream's retort.

Starscream hesitated. Not that would ever admit to it, but he loved Blitfire, in a father daughter way. He was protective of her, and he knew that if he told Megatron that she was improving, it would get her closer to a solo mission. Right now she was always placed with another Decepticon during missions, mostly him. He also knew that if Megatron found out he was lying to him about Blitzfire's improvements he would most likey then send her out on a solo mission to soon to punish the seeker.

"Starscream!" Megatron's angry voice snapped the seeker out of his thought.

"Blitfire has not improved sir," Starscream lied, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Hmm...return to the base immediately," Megatron commanded, almost smugly, before closing the comm.

* * *

Starscream was oddly silent as they flew back to the base.

"Whats wrong Screamy?" Blitzfire asked, flying closer to hear his reply

"Nothing," Starcream replied, flying farther away.

'Does he think I'm stupid?' Blitzfire thought bitterly.

"I'm not a sparkling Starscream," Blitzfire started. "Tell me,"

"...I don't know...we were called back to the base early from a mission, and that isn't good news, for anyone," Starscream choked out, fearful.

Blitzfire nodded, fear starting to find itself in her spark. Megatron was not known to call his soldiers back from missions, and when he did it wasn't good news.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered strongly.

"Go back," Starscream answered dully.

Blitzfire was silent for a moment. Thinking it over, she wondered what would happen when they got back. 'Nothing to bad I hope' She thought, even though fear for what might happen to them started to plague her spark

* * *

This is my first big(hopefully) Transformers story, so if anyone has any thing they want to point out, be my guest. If anyone has definitons for words or correct Transformers terms(times, names for things, ect.) could you please tell me? Anyway, R and R


End file.
